


Pure Corn

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Dead Zone
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornflakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Corn

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted September 12, 2006.

  
"Because I said so."

JJ looked to Walt next, but Walt parroted loyally, "Because your mother said so."

JJ looked to Johnny last, but Johnny couldn't complain as long as JJ was looking at all. "Cornflakes," Johnny said solemnly, "are good for the soul. And contain essential vitamins."

A look came over JJ's face that would be an actual mutter of _I hate you all_ in another year. For now he just started eating.

Johnny leaned back to find Walt and Sarah watching him. Walt said quietly, "_You're_ a cornflake."

Somehow, all Johnny heard was _you're ours_.


End file.
